Vampires, Humans, and War, oh my!
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Amu is a traveling vampire who landed in the world of Shugo Chara, kudos to her friends on her home planet. She lives and does everything in Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Doki, and now, after episode 102, her secret gets out.IxA. Amuto in later chapters.


Amu is a traveling vampire who landed in the world of Shugo Chara, kudos to her friends on her home planet. She lives and does everything in Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Doki, and now, after episode 102, her secret gets out, thanks to her stubborn friends.

.1

Amu sighed as she walked down the street, to school. She hadn't seen Ikuto, Kukai, or Utau since the Embryo incident. She looked to the sky, and swore she saw something wiz through the wide expanse of space, but didn't think anything of it, and continued on her merry way. She arrived at school a few minutes later, and saw all the guardians laughing, and having a good time. 'sadly, my time here is almost up' she sighed for the thousandth time that day, and went to homeroom. She sat in all her classes and stared out the window, getting in mild trouble by all her teachers. She just couldn't focus. She could feel the eternal timer going off as she spent day after day on this planet.

'I gotta go…' she could feel her heart pounding, surprising for one such as her, because her heart only pounds if something major happens. But it was skipping beats, and she knew she had little time before she was forced to leave. "Guys, I've got to go…" "Nonsense Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaimed, pulling her friend to the Guardian's garden. She struggled to break off, but she was getting weaker. "Yaya!" "OI! HINAMORI-SAN!" she looked up and saw, who else, Kukai. "hey Kukai… listen I got to go…its kinda important…" she hinted, but everyone ignored her. "Come on!" Najihiko said, pulling her in, and she struggled even more. "Let me go!" "COME!" all guardians yelled, and she saw she wasn't getting out of this. She was led inside, and she saw both Ikuto and Utau waiting. They waved, and they all sat down at a larger table, Amu panicking. "guys, I REALLY need to go!" "Oh, Amu, can't you just stay and say hi?" Rima scolded, sipping her tea, and Amu broke. "NO I CANNOT!!! I'M IN A HURRY!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!" they all stared at the enraged Amu, and all kinda shrank back. "Ok ok! Go if you must." Tadase said, giving in. Amu gave a curt nod, but stopped after she took 3 steps from the table, and fell down, clutching her heart.

Everyone rushed to her side, and tried to help her, but when Ikuto took her pulse, he found none. "She has no pulse!" he exclaimed, and they flipped her over on her side, and then they saw her eyes open, and she frowned. "I told you I was in a hurry" she said, voice more mature, and cold. They stared as their friend got up, and shone with a light. Her body grew, and she was around 15, not 11. They all stared as her appearance didn't change, but her figure did. No one said anything, when they saw her slash at the air, and a rip in the fabric of time and space was before them. "Amu…" Kukai started, but she cut them off. "Save it. I tried to tell you to let me go so that you didn't see this. But no one let me go. Now you all get to meet my friends" and with that, her eyes shone gold-er, and the white rip turned black, and 4 male figures stepped out of it, and surrounded her. Their bodies stopped shining, and they were all wearing black and dark greys. "Hey Uma!" "Its Amu, stupid" she hit the tallest on the head, and scowled. "I have a problem. They -points- wouldn't let me go, and now all of you are here. Whaddo I do?" they grinned like evil maniacs, revealing pearly white teeth. "EXTENDED SLEEPOVER!!!" they all yelled, and she screamed. "NO NOT AGAIN!!!!!"

The humans were so lose, it was frickin' hilarious.

"…Amu?" all of them asked, and they all turned to the Earthlings. "I should explain. My name is Hinamori Amu, and I'm not human. I'm a vampire. So are they. We come from planet Dogurigi(POISON MIST!!), and thanks to these idiot baboons, I got sent here, not knowing where to go. I had to mess with my 'families' minds, and I made them think they had 2 daughters, not one. Oh, do you have my cloths?" she turned to the shorter of her male companions, and he nodded. "yup, here ya go" she took them, and in a whirlwind of speed, she was changed out of the small school outfit to her change of cloths, which was a black mini, mini mini skirt with a very low cut cami, knee-length boots with 5 inch heels, and her hair back in a high ponytail. She looked at her earthen friends. "here's what I normally look like. And sadly, I'm gonna punish you all." she smirked. "for the next -counts- 13 human years, you all get to live on my planet"

They all passed out.

After 15 minutes, they were all up, and staring at Amu. "Why didn't you tell us?" "How could I?" 'seriously, I'm a vampire!' "Easy. You-" a hand was clamped over Yaya's mouth, courtesy of Rima and Najihiko. All her friends stared at the group, and Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai and Najihiko all glared at the males, intimidated. Amu shook her head, and snapped her fingers. They all felt a jolt, and looked at Amu. "I have created perfect copies of yourselves, and they will remain here in your place while you are away. Once you return, they memories they obtained will be given directly to you. Ready?" "What about my-" "Utau, it's a PERFECT COPY OF YOURSELF! Don't worry about your concerts. And we're off!" and she held open the rip, and all her male companions went in, and then her earthen friends followed close behind. Amu went last, and sealed up the rip.

They all blinked, and saw that all of them were laying on the ground in a large room. They could hear low whispers, and they all sat up and looked around. They were in a very large room that had a Japanese table on one side of he room, a sofa and TV on the other side, and a large rug in he middle of the room, where they were all laying. They stood and saw a vampire lazing on an armchair, lazily drinking red wine. "You all wake" a blond haired, emerald green eyed vampire said, swirling his wine. Rima nodded, and Yaya went into a rant about god knows what. Ikuto turned to the vamp. "Where are we?" "You are in our estate on our planet, welcome" he said, finishing his wine and getting up. He sat the empty glass down, and Najihiko saw it still had a red hue to it. "…that's not wine…" "No, it's not." Utau blanched, and Yaya nearly hurled. "it's blood" Tadase stated, and the vamp nodded. "We can go into the sun, during the day, and we don't get killed by stakes. But we do drink blood and we all prefer to wake at night, though we could all pull off 30 all nighters in a row. Oh, How rude of me. My name's Yukoto. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where everyone else is" and he turned and led them down dark halls, lit by torches.

"Hey, are those torches?" Kukai asked, and Yukoto nodded. "Hai, they are." Ikuto passed a door, and heard moans. He froze, recognizing the voice. Yukoto turned to him, and shook his head. "It's nothing. She's just receiving her first meal of blood since…13 years ago. In human years, that is" and the door burst open, and out fled a terrified…thing… Everyone stared at the open door, and saw a bloodied Amu laying on the floor in a heap, another vampire behind her, trying to get her to drink more blood, which she was refusing. "Enough Futuzo. She will feed in time" Yukoto said, and the other vampire looked up. "ok," and he stood, and Amu fell to the floor in a heap. Yukoto made sure everyone was a safe distance away before he approached her. "Amu" she looked up with blood red eyes. "NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE BLOOD!" she yelled, crawling away. He merely flashed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and forcing his arm to her mouth. "Drink" "NO!" "you will die if you don't" "If that's the consequence, then fine!" he snarled, and smashed his head into hers, resounding in a sickening crack, and her mouth flew open, and the was forced to clamp down on the arm.

Her friends all stared at Amu, who was trying so hard not to feed. It was really gross, they all thought, but it's how they lived. Ikuto just stood silent, and watched as Yukoto had Amu, his Amu, drink his blood. He turned away, and it didn't go unnoticed. Yukoto saw him, and motioned with his eyes to come next to him. He did, slowly, and Yukoto ripped his arm from her mouth, and she fell forward, and Ikuto caught her, and switched places with Yukoto, who left him with her, ushering the other's out for 5 minutes. He had gotten a clear message from Amu when she bit him, saying that she just wanted to be held by someone, most preferably Ikuto. He led the others down the halls, and when he got to a sitting room, he told a black haired, blue eyed vampire to go and get them, but to walk at a human pace. He had returned 10 minutes later, leading Ikuto who was carrying a sleeping Amu. The vamp took her, and laid her down on one of the many sofa's. he covered her with a black blanket, and sat down next to Zokozu, who was at the head of the table, the other mysterious vampire next to him.

(VAMPIRES: Zokozu- flaming red hair, scorching orange eyes, oldest. Yukoto- Blond hair, emerald green eyes, second oldest. Futuzo- deep purple hair, black eyes, third oldest. Matsuo- Black hair, blue eyes, third oldest. Amu- Rose colored hair, golden eyes, youngest.)

"Alright, you need to know names. My name is Zokozu, Dracula of this clan. This is Yukoto, second in command, Futuzo, treasurer, and Matsuo, Business Director. Amu is our battle leader." They all blinked. "Battle leader?" "Hai" a feminine voice rang out. They all turned to see Amu sitting up, staring at them with her golden eyes. "When war breaks out, I lead them." Tadase twitched, but everyone was waiting for a chara-nari, but it didn't come. And that's when they all realized: Where were the Chara's?

Amu laughed. "Don't worry. I had them all taken to my rooms" "Rooms?" Rima asked, quite curious. Amu nodded, and got off the sofa, sliding regally over to her human friends. "Hai, Rooms. We are Vampires, and we enjoy our space" she smiled, pearly fangs showing, making shivers run down all the earthlings backs. They saw her sit on Ikuto's left, Futuzo's right, who was on the left of Zokozu. In order, they went like this:

Zokozu

Futuzo Yukoto

Amu Matsuo

Ikuto Tadase

Utau Kukai

Yaya Rima

Najihiko

Zokozu stood, and walked off, suddenly alert. Everyone, minus the other 4 vamps, followed with their eyes, and then turned to the vamps, who were calmly sipping blood, minus Amu, who was drinking red wine. Amu sighed, and looked at her friends. "You must be wondering why he left?" they all nodded, and Yukoto opened his eyes. "He was working on a potion that will cover your human scent, and it kinda exploded" Yaya went into another rant about not taking exploding potions, and Utau and Najihiko were trying to get her to stop. Utau finally took off her stiletto, and whacked Yaya in the side of the head with the side of the shoe, knocking her out. She returned her shoe to her foot, and sipped her tea, thankful Yaya stopped ranting. Futuzo looked at the ceiling, and smiled. "He makes such a great leader, but he's so easily angered." All other vamps turned to him. "What did you do now?" they all chorused, and he smirked, and then they all heard an off the charts high pitched scream, and a female version of Zokozu stormed in, and picked up Futuzo by his neck. "Reverse this now!" the male version walked in, swaying his hips, and calmly removed the female him off of Futuzo. "Now, be patient. This will wear off" and all the people, vamp and human, stared lost at what Futuzo did. "…you switched his soul with his sisters, rendering them in the opposite body" Amu stated, and Futuzo nodded gleefully. "And so proud of it!"

He landed in the infirmary in critical condition.

Amu sat back down, and so did Zokozu, who's effect wore off, and the female left. Everyone looked at Zokozu, who was discussing sleeping matters. "We all have a wing of this estate, Yukoto, North; Futuzo, East; Matsuo, South; Amu, West. I live in a separate wing. It's underground, if you ever need me. Amu's quarters are currently being redone-oops…" the other 2 male vamps glared and hit him over the head, and Amu glared dangerously, golden eyes bleeding red. "What was that you said?" she growled, fangs enlarging, and she stood. The other 2 vamps laughed nervously, and Zokozu merely took a sip of blood. She pounced, tearing at his flesh with her claws, and he immediately had her flipped over on her back, his own fangs barred, and he growled. She didn't give up though, and he snarled in response. "You will submit!" she bit at his jugular, and he reeled back, and his eyes were black. She hissed, and he lunged with blinding speed at her. She jumped out of the way, and flipped in the air like a cat, and landed in a crouch. "Vampiress!" "Dracula" and he pulled a sword off the wall, and lunged, to which she drew her own, and blocked. They were in an all out war, and when he let his ripped and shredded black wings show, Yukoto and Matsuo both intervened, and were each struggling to hold back the two fighting vampires. The humans all watched as this unfolded, and were slightly scared, for Amu was such a laid back person, and this took her personality and gave it a 180 twist.

Amu let out a deafening screech, and the humans felt a barrier around them, and the other 3 vampires drop down, covering their highly sensitive ears. She continued that for a good 20 minutes before she had to stop for air, but even then, she was just panting lightly. The other vampires all knew who won, and even Zokozu bowed in defeat, knowing she wasn't just the Battle leader for nothing. She still had blood red eyes, but all her other features retreated, and she sat back down. The other vamps followed suite. The humans all stared at Amu, who had chunks of flesh torn off her, that was re-growing as they watched, same with Zokozu. Najihiko cleared his throat, and brought up the topic again.

"Ah, yes. Since she has to stay within another quarter, you will all be-" she was glaring at him, and he stopped, and addressed her without looking at her. "Can I help you, Amu?" "Yes. WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. MY. QUARTERS?!!!" she bellowed, and he sighed, and dismissed the other 2 vamps to go and help the workers repair her chambers. "War broke out. We had victory, but your wings were bombed, believing the rumor that you were in hiding." she glared at him, but calmed, now knowing what happened. "You will stay within the Northern-" "NO!" "…ok, you'll stay-" "away from the Northern, Eastern and Southern wings. I'll just go to Raquels house. You know she lives in a frickin mansion. And she's probably seen my arrival, so she's bound to be stopping b-" "AMU HIRAKOCHI HINAMORI!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR 340 YEARS AND NOT CONTACT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screeched, and then you saw a silver flash, and Amu being bowled over. All humans stared at the female laying on top of Amu. "R-Raquel…" the girl pulled Amu up by her shirt, and was flung into the wall. "Why didn't you call!!!!?" "Its kinda hard to call here, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE BOTH HAVE DIFFERENT PHONE MECHANISMS!!!!" she grabbed Raquel and tore away from her. Raquel smiled. "Well, you're here now! SLEEPOVER!!!!" Amu swore, and turned back to Zokozu. "On second thought, I'll take the-" "Nope, you get to stay with her" "But-" "I am your superior, and you will listen to me" Amu gave up, and sat down, groaning. 'why me?' Raquel went to sit next to Najihiko, but when she saw Futuzo enter, she squealed, and launched herself at him, to which he caught her and spun her around. She kissed him, and when Zokozu cleared his throat, they left to go to his quarters.

"So, it looks like you're out of options…" amu glared. "No. no way in hell will I go and live _there_" she said, crossing her arms, and glaring. The earthlings looked at her, and all chorused: "there?" she looked at them all. "My estate. The one I inherited from my Sire" they were lost again, and she sighed. "my father" the looks on their faces cleared, and they started to get up. "And where do you think you are going?" the other 4 vamps asked. They all pointed to the door, and Amu got up. "well, if we plan to make it to my estate, then we better go now. Thanks for bringing me back, Dracula" and she bowed then left. She led the humans down the hall, and out a set of large oak doors, and they saw just what her world was.

War scarred, burnt villages, ect, ect…

"Amu-chii, this is your world?" Yaya asked surprised. Amu nodded, and whistled, and everyone's chara's came flying to their owners. Everyone settled after 5 minutes, and she led them down the broken rock steps, seeing which was safe for the humans to cross. And within 3 minutes, everyone was down the stairs, and they were walking through a long deserted town. Yaya and Rima were practically clinging to each other, and Najihiko was trying to calm Rima down, when Tadase was trying to calm Yaya down, though the girls still clung together. Utau was being comforted by Kukai, without getting hit by his actions, and Ikuto was walking next to Amu, who wasn't so short anymore. She was just 5 inches shorter than him now, and she also matured. She carried herself with grace, and didn't fall over like the little girl he knew. She turned to him. "Can I help you?" "iie." he said, and she looked ahead again. She turned down a road, and led them all into an abandoned building. She looked around cautiously, and let her hand glow deep purple, and the wall broke into a hole that she jumped into. "come" she said, and the others followed. They found themselves falling for what seemed like eternity, and Amu laughed. "wow, humans really can't see through that I guess" and the black disappeared, and they saw they were all floating above a powerful air vent that was keeping them up. She let it dim down, and they all stood on shaky legs. She led them through the door, and down some long halls, and turned around at a door. "this leads to my home. I warn you, I haven't been here in 340 years, so it's going to be dusty." she warned. They nodded, and she pushed the doors open, and they all stepped inside. They saw the interior, and were confused as to why she said it was dusty. It was dustless and huge. And, most importantly, littered with dead bodies.

Dead bodies which Amu recognized.

Her family.

* * *

VAMPIRES:

Zokozu- flaming red hair, scorching orange eyes, oldest.  
Yukoto- Blond hair, emerald green eyes, second oldest.  
Futuzo- deep purple hair, black eyes, third oldest.  
Matsuo- Black hair, blue eyes, fourth oldest.  
Amu- Rose colored hair, golden eyes, youngest.

OK! chapter 1 of this story. So, tell me what you all think, and I'll update. Though I'm in school, so updates will be slow, but please bear with me!

-gdd-


End file.
